The Scar
by Andrianna2016
Summary: Two scars. So similar but so different. One a result of a piece of rubble while the other was the remain of a deadly spell. Watch as the real Boy Who Lived rises from the ashes bringing with him the Golden Age. Magic was all about equality wasn't it? Potters were always meant for great things. WBWL. Harry is neglected. Up for Adoption. Pls PM me if you want to adopt this. (Merlin)
1. Chapter 1 The Switch

The Switch

It was a chilly Halloween night, the winds swept bitterly against the children trick-or-treating. October 31st. These 2 numbers switched: 13. A day in which most unfortunate events choose to occur and a day where the veil between the world of the dead and the living was at its weakest point.

A man, who could hardly be called human, strode to a moderate homey cottage. His intention was to kill the child of the prophecy. That pathetic coward Peter had given him the address of the Potters , well after a week of good old torturing. 'Hmm…. ' he mused.

His hand held the scrap of paper which had the Potters. 'The Potters live at Godric's Hollow'. His mind reflected on which boy was the prophecy child. His servant (Peter) had told him there were two children, Harry James Potter and Charles James Potter.

As he finished thinking he saw the Potter's Cottage and walked towards it. The self proclaimed Dark Lord deflected the protections with a flick of his wand. As he entered the rat( ironic considering his animagus form ). 'The Potters are out my Lord, I was appointed as the children's babysitter - '. 'Enough of your pathetic sniveling. Take me to them'.

Peter led his master to the nursery painted in red and gold. 'How perfectly Gryffindor ?', Voldemort thought. He entered and saw two identical boys except their eyes were different. One had hazel brown eyes while the other was a curious green, the color of the _killing curse._

He locked gazes with the green eyed boy and was surprised when the child held his gaze without flinching. Only this child could be the child of the prophecy. 'Leave us' he said. He waited till he was sure Pettigrew had left the premises and then took aim. The sickly dark green spell shot towards the green eyed child.

He turned to leave when Magic awoke her Master and Mistress's shield, the shield which blocked the spell's path and sped back towards it's caster and instantly forcing his fractured soul out of his body. This was unexpected and immediately Voldermort's body lost his balance and sprawled on the ground.

Pieces of heated rubble fell on Charles and scorched his forehead in a lightning bolt shape and when the Order and the Potters arrived they found a wailing boy with an unusual scar on his head while his twin was sleeping with the same scar on his forehead.

( **Author's note: update next week See yo!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Head Quarters of the Order

**I absolutely forgot to say I don't own Harry Potter. Belongs To JKRowling**

Head Quarters of the Order, some time before Voldemort arrives at Godric's Hollow.

A gust of wind swept through the house when the Floo glowed green and sent its passengers tumbling to the floor.

'Good to see you James', said Albus Dumbledore. 'Likewise Professor', replied James. 'And you too Lily, Remus.'

'Now we shall begin – ', said Dumbledore when he was cut off by a frazzled Sirius bursting through the door screaming at the top of his lungs 'Voldemort's at Godric's Hollow'.

The room's occupants were in shock before they sprang into action and started to apperate to their destination.

When they arrived they saw the Potter's house crumbling onto itself clearly visible as the Fidilus was broken.

A group of muggles were staring in shock while Lily, James and Dumbledore entered the cottage and raced up the stairs to the nursery praying that the children were alive.

What was before their eyes was unbelievable, on the floor the Dark Lord's corpse was their while Charles Potter was wailing his lungs out, tears streaming down his face.

'Who defeated him Professor?' asked James. Dumbledore had already stepped over the body and was checking the twins for confirmation on who defeated the magical world's biggest threat.

He finally decided that Charles had done the deed while his brother had slept through the whole event. He picked up Charles and handed him over to Lily while saying, 'Charles did it.'

'You-Know-Who' is gone', whispered Lily, still unable to believe her baby boy had defeated the evil wizard. 'Gone for the time being, not for ever', said Dumbledore.

'What do you mean?' asked James. 'I believe that Voldemort still survives as a spirit. We must train Charles to defeat him when he reaches a certain age', replied Albus.

'But what about Harry?' inquired Lily? 'Let him have a normal childhood'. The Order members arrived with a few other people; Amelia Bones, Head of the Auror Department and Minister Bagnold.

'What's going on?' asked Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody an ex- auror famous for his capturing of Dark wizards. 'Charles has defeated the Dark Lord' announced Dumbledore.

'Impossible', exclaimed Amelia, 'We are free from that tyrant at last. Spread the news 'that the Dark Lord is dead.

' As the magical community started to celebrate the death of Voldemort, no one could have guessed the chain of reaction Dumbledore's small mistake set off.

One boy was raised famous while his twin was raised as by two of the greatest wizards and witches on Earth. If Dumbledore hadn't made that mistake the real prophecy child what would have happened?

Harry would have been unprepared for his battle against Voldemort. Perhaps it was for the best when the Leader of the Light made that innocent mistake.

 **Author's note: Next update next week. Reviews please**

 **Also the Longbottom's won't be crucioed/cruciod because Moody was with them, so they fought off the Death Eaters quite easily. Neville will grow up with his parents into a capable wizard.**


	3. Chapter 3 Magic's Origins

**I don't own Harry** **Potter. Belongs to JK Rowling.**

Magic's Origins

Most wizards and witches think that they control Magic but Magic with a capital M is more powerful than a pathetic human. The only wizards/witches who Magic has accepted as their King, Queen and the Princes and Princesses were Merlin (King), Morgana (Queen, she isn't evil), Godric Gryffindor (Prince), Salazar Slytherin (Prince) and the two Princesses Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Huffelpuff.

Merlin and Morgana became the King and Queen of Magic when they created the Shield which can block any spell, especially the Three _Unforgivable, the Killing Curse, The Cruciatus Curse and The Imperious Curse._

This same shield was used to stop the green curse reaching its intended target but an unbelievable incident happened. The shied malfunctioned since it was used after a long time but Harry Potter survived because his Magic created a replica of the original shield saving him from the spell.

When the shield was activated the Royal Family of Magic began to wake, sending magic pulses and shock waves throughout the world causing earthquakes and tsunamis. The whole magical community felt a suffocating magic wave pass over them.

 **Time: 11: 58, 3 hours after the attack on the Potter's Cottage Place: Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office. Somewhere in Scotland**

Albus Dumbledore was in his office tinkering with his trinkets when he felt the magical wave pass over him. He sat bolt upright, nervous anticipating another wave but he was disappointed when none came. Meanwhile Hogwarts was rejoicing in the awakening of her creators. Not many people knew that She was sentient. She felt her wards return to full strength after many years of not being charged.

Although she was happy at her creators awakening She was worried on how people would react at hearing Salazar Slytherin , the proclaimed Dark Wizard who hated Muggleborns, had returned. No one knew the true reason for Salazar's departure. But She knew he left because of a small misunderstanding, when Godric had served him roasted snakes for his meal.

Godric had taken his jokes too far and the result of it wasn't pretty. Salazar had challenged Godric to a duel, won and left to calm down but _Hogwarts: A History_ had stated that Godric had turned him out because he was practicing Dark Magic. Many people believed the wrong views on Salazar. But they would soon know about his true origins.

While Hogwarts was remembering her past Dumbledore was tearing his beard while trying to answer his staff's questions. He had been expecting Minerva barging in and demanding answers but he hadn't expected the whole staff (minus Severus) following her to get their question answered. It must have been a funny image: the Leader of the Light tearing his beard while trying to answer his and his colleague's questions but it was giving him a headache.

"Quiet!" Silence ensured. "I myself am currently looking for answers and will inform you all when I find them." The wizards and witches left leaving Dumbledore with a migraine and Albus Dumbledore never gets a migraine.

 **Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the confusion about the time. It takes a long time for the Royal Family to wake because it's been like eons since they were awake. They have to get their old joints working.**

 **Update on Tuesday. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4 The Royal Family

**The RF (Royal Family) woke 3 hours after the attack**

 **If Harry lives with the Dursley's I don't own it. Belongs to JK Rowling**

 **This Story Is Dedicated to AMAYA S. and ANNAH Y.**

 **The RF will be talking in normal English because though they were in some kind of coma they were up-to-date with the 21** **st** **century. ( I'm making it the 21** **st** **century.)**

 **James- born on 27** **th** **March 1982**

 **Lily- born on 30** **th** **January 1982**

 **Harry- born on 31** **st** **July 2002**

 **Voldemort attacked on 31** **st** **October 2003.**

 **And whatever Dumbledore says is a universal fact. He cannot accept being wrong. Self-centered much eh?**

The Royal Family

Time: 00:00. Place: Hogwart's Tomb of The Creator's. Somewhere in Scotland.

"Augh", grunted the not so elegant Lady/Queen Morgana, "My joints are aching." She stumbled of her tomb (their resting places are like the one Uther was on in Merlin BBC) and tried to gain her balance. Meanwhile Merlin and the rest of the witches and wizards tried to concentrate on standing and not falling head first.

"What's the time Ric?" asked Rowena. "How on earth should I know? I'm not a clock." "No, you aren't but your stomach runs on food so you should know whether it's breakfast or lunch." Godric snorted, "I will not dignify that question with an answer." "Come off your high horse Ric", said Salazar, "by my calculations it should be mid-night."

"Sooo, why did we wake?" asked Helga. "Oh, I don't know. It might have been because of the reactivating of Magic's Shield", said Salazar. "That was sarcasm right?" asked Helga. "Ya think?" replied Sal. "There's no need to be snarky", patronized Morgana. "He isn't. It's his normal voice", said Godric.

"Right. I foresee that we will be spending some time here, so let's start cleaning up. Chop-chop", announced Merlin while clapping his hands together. As the known Founders started to clean up their residence for the next few years Morgana tapped Merlin on his shoulder and said, "Without barking orders go and help". "Yes ma'am", said Merlin and rushed off to help. Morgana was one scary lady and you did not want to be on her bad side.

Five years had passed since Voldemort's defeat and the life of Harry Potter was a boring one, well except for exploring the Potter Library, discovering he was a Parslemouth, possessing an photographic memory and a shard of the Dark Lord's soul- nothing much. Lily and James Potter sometimes forgot he existed and that he wasn't a duplicate of his twin having the same likes and dislikes.

Maybe it was his own fault for fading into the shadows when the reporter's came for photographs of The- Boy-Who-Lived but he couldn't stand the cries of "Look here Charles". His twin hated the attention and tried to spend some quality time with Harry but it wasn't easy to find him. Lily tried not to favor Charles more than Harry but it wasn't easy.

Like for instance when it was Harry's 5th birthday she had forgotten that Harry liked treacle tarts for desert while Charles liked the strawberry tarts. It was little things Harry's parents forgot but it affected him a great deal so that's why he grabbed the chance to attend a magical camp which was basically a attending a boarding school for 6 years and staying at home for the summer holidays at Potter Manor.

"Come on mum. It will be nice to learn something while you lot are not here", pleaded Harry. "What do you mean we are not here Harry?" asked Lily. "It's just that you'll be visiting Defense teachers around the world to start Charles's training while I stay at home.", said Harry. "Hmm, let me see", said James as he grabbed the pamphlet and started to read. Not a minute had passed before he exclaimed. "You're going to learn-". Before spluttering off, unable to form a sentence.

"That might be better for Harry, James", said Lily, talking as if Harry wasn't in the room. "What do you mean?" asked James. "Think about it, both our sons would be learning wouldn't they? It wouldn't put Harry behind Charles in studies."

A sigh escaped Harry's lips as his parents started discussing his future as if he wasn't standing right before them. I mean he knew he was not sociable but this was unacceptable, he was like 1m apart from them and they didn't even notice him. He zoned out, angrily ranting in his mind and snapped back to reality when Lily addressed him and saying that he was allowed to attend the camp.

"Thanks mum, dad", said Harry and rushed to his room while mentally listing the things he needed to pack. "You know James, that's the first time I've seen Harry really smiling", said Lily. "We better try to keep that smile on his face shouldn't we, Lily?" "We should James, we should"

Neither of them knew that their decision of allowing Harry to attend the camp set a chain of reactions which led to Harry reaching his full potential. After all how could they know that their simple decision affected the magical community very much? They weren't seers but they wouldn't regret that decision for the rest of their lives.

 **Author's Note: Phew! That was my longest chapter ever. Other's will be longer. I'm deeply sorry for not uploading yesterday (forgive me Amaya, Annah) but the internet malfunctioned. Expect random updates. On that happy note bye. (See what I did there?) Hint: Dumbles, my nickname for Dumbledore because he is dumb.**


	5. Chapter 5 Camp, Intros and Prophesies

**Thanks for the reviews people. Here Helga will be a little spacey but intelligent, Salazar (Sal) –sarcastic, Rowena (Ro)- know-it-all in a good way, Godric (Ric) is impulsive. Merlin and Morgana are like the ones from Merlin BBC. All references to Merlin Arthur etc will be from that show. Thank u all for reading this story. The RF were in coma because Morgana foresaw that they would be needed in the future. Thanks for reviewing. I'm currently reading fanfics on the TV show Sherlock. It's awesome. Thank for suggesting Ideas, especially Yuki-Raiha . Pls review.**

Chapter 5: Camp, Introductions and Training

 **Place: Potter Manor, Cardiff, Wales. Time: Next Day 8:00 am.**

 **Harry** was excited. His parents, for the 1st time, had allowed him to do what he wanted. He had already packed on the day he heard about the camp, and was waiting for James to drop him off when his twin Charles, who really needed to lose his attitude before Harry accepted him as his twin, came to see him off. 

Lily hugged him and told him to write once a week using his snowy owl, Hedwig. Charles shook his hand good bye formally. As James was preparing to apparate them to their destination Harry took one last look at Potter Manor before they Portkeyed out of familiar territory.

He nearly threw up when they arrived. James was smiling sympathetically while informing him it will pass. A bit disorientated he stumbled before regaining his vision and gazed at his home for the next 6 years. It was absolutely amazing, a camp situated on an island surrounded by the sea in Long Island , Manhattan New York.

. Harry was still taking in his surroundings when James finished talking to Morgana who was disguised as the camp director. She was a dark haired brunette who had the features of a noble with beauty which could rival the Veelas. James' jaw had dropped when he first saw her and had tried to control himself before he drooled. He had confirmed all the details before turning towards Harry.

'Right' James said kneeling conspiratorially after confirming all the details with the director before whispering in his ear'have fun and remember to prank people, okay kiddo. 'Will do Father' Harry replied as James prepared to Portkey back to Potter Manor. 'Come Harry dear. I'm your camp director Morgana and you will be seeing me for the rest of your stay.

She gave Harry a complete tour of the camp and introduced him to the rest of the staff; Merlin – the cook, Rowena- the Librarian, Helga – the Healer, Salazar – the Potions Master and Godric – the Sensei . It was in the evening after the introductions were over Harry dumped his stuff on his bunk in his cabin. He liked this place and the staff with their awesome food. His full stomach was a testament to how delicious the food was, but it was the first time he was away from Potter Manor and it scared him. Though something was off with the lack of campers.

He had been expecting this place to be full with happy campers but it seemed like was the only child here. _Maybe the he was the first here and more people will be coming tomorrow._ With that thought he drifted off to sleep, welcoming Morpheus' embrace.

….

Magic didn't like to this to the Potters but the fate of the entire world depended on it. She had to slowly erase the memories of the eldest Potter, Harry from the people who knew him. The knowledge wouldn't be wiped off completely but locked away till the time came for them to be released.

Magic remembered her heir's birth. How much joy it brought her and how it would change the future for good.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was exactly midnight when Harry was born. When the clock struck 12 he entered the world and was placed into the arms of Lily Potter nee Evans. His twin was born on August 1_ _st_ _, about 10 minutes after Harry's birth. It had made Magic have hope for the future of the magical community. Harry would do great deeds and would ensure the arrival of the Golden Age. He was the Light's Champion, the hope for the magical community._

Magic had kept an eye on him during his childhood and had alerted His and Her Majesties and their Royal Highnesses that it was time. Everything was going according to plan and some sacrifices were worth it just the like the task she accomplished. She had seen magical beings reduced to pathetic wand users when they were before powerful sorcerers and sorceresses with pure magic used thru their eyes.

She had seen the steady decline of the community and she knew IT would occur when the magical population was at its worst stage. The prophesy was a constant reminder of that. Her Majesty had delivered the Great Prophesy:

 _The Light's Champion will arise_

 _Born as the seventh month dies_

 _Alongside friends and foes alike_

 _The mystery unravels_

 _When Magic's heir dies_

 _The heir will return_

 _Ending the life of the Riddle_

 _Victory comes with great loss_

 _The Golden Age shall thrive._

The prophesy was for her heir and Magic would ensure the Golden Age arrived. With her task finished she continued to watch her heirs' training. She had waited centuries for its arrival and nothing would stop her from helping Harry with his destiny. Not even a meddlesome old goat obsessed with the _Greater Good_ and lemon drops.

…

James wished he hadn't let Harry attend the boarding school/camp. Lily was missing him and so was he. As he was preparing for bed Lily regretfully said 'I wish Harry was here James. My baby boy is growing up so quickly and he doesn't want me.'

'Am I a horrible mother James' Lily asked tearfully sitting on the bed.

'No of course not'

He walked over to her and held her tightly.

'We will see him again Lily-flower, soon.

When the inhabitants of Potter Manor had fallen asleep Magic's spell slowly started to take effect and within a year they will have forgotten about Harry Potter, The Twin Brother of the Boy Who Lived.

 **A/N: My longest chapter ever. Grand Total 1035 words excluding A/N. I'm continuing this fanfic because some people like it and I hate to disappoint. Pls supply ideas. Ciao**

 **Tuppence123 over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6 First day at camp

**First Day in Camp**

Harry woke up quite early. He lay on his bunk blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He then washed and dressed before heading out towards the dining hall. He was greeted with the sight of a huge table filled with the traditional English breakfast and yawns and snores. The men were face first in their porridge while the women were tutting in disapproval, barely able to refrain from laughing.

"Good morning" he greeted them. The famous witches greeted him and gestured for him to start eating. "What am I to do today?" he asked. Morgana replied "You can do whatever you like. From tomorrow onwards we will begin camp."

Harry nodded while chewing his mouthful of toast and scrambled eggs which he swallowed. "Are there any other campers here or is it just me."

The reply was "There are other types of species but they keep to themselves. In fact you're the only human camper we've got. But don't worry, it won't be lonely as your days are bound to be filled to the brim."

After Harry finished eating he wandered to edge of the camp's boundaries. _No one will notice if I sneak out._ He quietly creeped out of Camp boundaries and sat down under an apple tree.

He was wondering if he could reach up and try to snag an apple when voice broke him from his musings. "Are you waiting for an apple to fall on your head like Newton or what?"

The voice belonged to a girl, probably his age, sitting on a branch of a tree next to his tree. "Do you want an apple?"

"I bet you can't reach it. You're too short." Harry laughed. "We'll see about that" she said determinedly. She crouched on the branch and in a flying leap she grabbed an apple while landing safely on the ground. She then tossed the apple to Harry while grabbing a juice box from her satchel which was partially hidden by the bushes. "My name is April Wyatt. What's yours?"

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship, one that would withstand pain, betrayal, love and many more.

 **A/N: And I'm baaaaaack. It's been so long since I've updated and for that I'm sorry. See I kind of lost inspiration but 2 of my very good friens have encouraged me and provided me with inspiration so this Chapter is for you 2: Annah and Maithree. You 2 rock. And I know this super short but the next chap will be longer. I'll be skipping to first year but there will be flashbacks. So toodles.**

 **Peace out**

 **Tuppence123**


End file.
